


Frustration

by elescritora



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elescritora/pseuds/elescritora
Summary: Janeway’s frustrated and for a very good reason…





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 7-of-9 word competition at the J7 Alcove in 2003/2004. (http://www.j7alcove.com/)
> 
> The challenge was to write something that is 79 words long, including the title. This story came in second place.

“Ow!”

“I apologise.”

“Get it _out_.”

“I am trying. Remain still.”

“Why the hell’d you push it in so far?”

“My hand slipped.”

“Slipped!?”

“It became quite _moist_.”

“Moist, my ass.”

“Actually - ”

“Seven. Shut up.”

“Yes, Kathryn. Ah! Got it.”

“Thank God!” Janeway, sweating and red-faced, turned her body towards Seven’s.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve spent thirty minutes upside down! What d’you think?” Janeway grabbed the now liberated grappling hook.

“If we ever go rock-climbing again, _I’m_ leading.”


End file.
